


Your Love Was Handmade For Someone Like Me

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post Finale, Post episode: s01e013 Tape 7 side A, Teens being teens, Tony is a precious bean, almost smut??, i can't write smut so, just these two dorks messing about, polite tony, protect tony at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: Just exploring this ship as Tony stays over at Clay's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this? idk, i can't finish it alone so  
> enjoy  
> again- people where are the decent writers?!?!

"Clay?" His mother asked, bringing him back to earth. "Y,yeah?" He answered quickly, the word barely getting out his mouth. Tony's hand was on his knee, gently squeezing in reassurance. "I was just saying how nice it is to have tony come around more often. As he is staying over tonight- did you set up his bed?" Clay bit his lip, his dad smirking behind his hand. Tony coughed to conceal his slight laughter. "It's okay mrs Jensen we can do it later, shouldn't take too long right clay?" Tony asked, giving clay a much needed out. Clay nodded furiously and exhaled. "Yeah, it'll take like 5 minutes tops mom" his mother made a skeptic facial expression before going back to her dinner. Tony and clay gave each other a sneaky look, smiling and blushing slightly. 

"Thankyou again mrs Jensen really it was lovely and so kind of you" tony said, clay tugging him away upstairs. Clay's mum laughed as she thanked him, waving them upstairs. Once upstairs in the safety of his room clay waited until tony, ever so polite tony, gently closed the bedroom door. When Tony turned around Clay was on him, gently but with a hint of something rough tony was backed up against the door he had just closed. Clay was fighting a smile and tony was just watching, amazed by how much more of clay he got to know as each day passed. "You're so perfect and polite huh?" Clay whispered, resting his forehead against Tony's. "gotta be right? So they'll let me back through the door" tony replied, teasing and playful as he locked eyes with Clay. "There's always the window, anytime you wanna drop the act" tony raised an eyebrow. "Act?" He whispered, a smirk on his face. Clay licked his lips and brushed his nose against Tony's. "yup, see you appear all nice and perfect, the ideal type to bring home to meet the parents. But" they both exhaled at the same time, eyes never leaving the other's. "you're not, not really. I don't buy it. I think you're hiding, you're really a bad boy, you don't want my parents to know just how tough you are, how badass you are." The two were giggling now, foreheads bumping against one another. 

Tony spun clay around whilst he was distracted and pinned him gently against the door. Clay's eyes were wide- his pupils dilated and huge. Tony didn't miss how clay swallowed as he leant forward. "What was that clay? You like it a bit rough?" He mocked, brushing their noses together, mimicking clay earlier. Clay just stared, no words could form in his mouth. Tony moved in closer so he could whisper directly to clay's ear, his left hand gripping clay's wrist just to rub his thumb over his pulse point. His right hand coming to rest on clay's collarbone, slowly moving up to fit around the base of his neck. "Do you like this clay? Or should I be polite and sweet in here too?" He asked, voice low and smooth, breath warm.


	2. 'Smut' Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i cannot write smut, TO SAVE MA LIFE, but my boys and their ship needed some light lovin so pls go easy on me

Clay swallowed and closed his eyes. "I..." clay hesitated but Tony waited patiently. "This is fine.. I like it" Tony smiled encouragingly, this was new to Clay, they could take it slow. Tony chuckled, his hand on Clay's neck now travelling to cup the back of clay's neck, scratching the nape of his neck gently. Clay sighed and opened his eyes, Tony had pulled back just in time for their eyes to meet.   
" clay-" Tony was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Tony quickly adapted to the situation and took control, being far more experienced than Clay was. Clay pulled back slightly, the two breathing slightly harder at each other. "You okay?" Tony asked, the play acting from before gone now. Clay nodded and smiled. "Yeah" he said breathlessly, his hands coming up to Tony's shoulders and gently pushing him backwards. Tony laughed gently, stepping backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. Clay laughed as Tony fell back onto the bed. "Sneaky Jensen, sneaky" Tony said, sitting up to meet clay halfway.  
Before he could manage Clay was pushing him back down, back flat against the bed. Tony laughed, looking up at the boy now on top of him, hovering just above his face. 

"Now what clay?" Tony asked, slightly breathless and mildly excited to see where clay would go with this. Clay was learning fast and he was so proud of his boy. Clay swallowed hard, exhaling shakily. Before Tony could pipe up clay positioned himself so that his knees were trapping Tony down, bracketing the boy beneath him between them. Clay smiled hesitantly before gently grasping Tony's wrists, restricting his involvement. Tony tested his grip by trying to move and found himself unable to. "Good job Clay" Tony purred, the praise rolling off his tongue. Clay chuckled before leaning down to nose at his boyfriend's jaw, Nipping at the tanned expanse of skin before him. Tony rested his head back on the pillow, it was nice to be looked after once in a while. Clay moved back to Tony's mouth, licking his way in. The two moved together as if they had done this a thousand times before. Clay let out a small moan as Tony finally put his tongue to good use, dominating the kiss. There was a short but firm knock on the door which had clay up and off of tony quicker than he had ever moved in gym class. Except as Tony sat up and the door was opened Clay tripped over his own feet and fell backwards onto his back, his head connecting with the floor with a loud thud. Clay's father stood in the doorway, one hand still on the door knob and a raised eyebrow.

"Just reminding you about your mother and I's open door policy Clay" his father reminded, a small smirk on his face and a knowing look in his eyes. Tony nodded absentmindedly as he rushed to help Clay up, fussing over his head. Clay rubbed his head and swatted Tony's hands away whilst smiling. Clay looked up at the sound of a cleared throat and found his dad watching him. Glasses slid down his nose. "Yeah dad, sure, open door" he replied, his cheeks warming up. His dad hmm'd in agreement before going back downstairs. Clay and Tony locked eyes and began giggling, holding onto each other. Tony slung an arm around Clay's shoulders, a grin on his face. He was happy here, with his boyfriend. They were both happy, both more than just alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the fluffier version which i wrote to compensate for the fact that i cannae write smut of any kind

Clay swallowed, words failing him, he hadn't intended for things to get this far. Tony immediately loosened his already lack grip and stepped back, expression open and apologetic. Tony thought he had done something wrong. No no no, clay needed to fix this. "Clay I-" Tony was interrupted by clay flinging himself at him, arms wrapped around him tight and his face resting against his neck. Tony returned the hug with confusion. "You didn't do anything wrong, i, I just...this is all so new to me" Tony sighed in relief and realisation. Too fast. 

"Can we take it slow?" Clay continued, sounding so unsure and small it broke Tony's heart. Tony chuckled and rocked the two of them ever so slightly as he replied "of course clay".   
Clay smiled into Tony's jacket collar and let out a noise of surprise as he was suddenly picked up and twirled around- Tony's arms around him securely, keeping him safe as he always did. As soon as it began clay found himself back on his own two feet, he met Tony's eyes and laughed with him. The two laughed and smiled, at ease and with an understanding between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? comment? please? :)


End file.
